


test the limits and break through

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint grins. “Let it go, let it go,“ he singsongs, and Bucky groans and lets his head sink down onto the table.</p><p>“Why?“ He asks the table top. “What have I done to deserve this?“</p><p>“Did you finally sit him down and showed him 'Frozen'?“ he hears Tony ask, the grin in his voice unmistakeable.</p><p>“Yep,“ answers Clint, popping the 'p'. “Also 'Brave' and 'Tangled'. All my favourites. Boy didn't know what hit him, all that brilliance, and that at four in the morning, am I right?“ He ruffles Bucky's hair, which, really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	test the limits and break through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafnix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafnix/gifts).



> inspired by [this post](http://charlottelabouff.tumblr.com/post/92351699756/do-u-think-buckys-arm-makes-overheated-computer): "do u think buckys arm makes overheated computer sounds when he blushes due to his rise in body temperature like imagine steve kissing his cheek and suddenly u hear “WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR”" 
> 
> i had an emotionally exhausting week and ended up being like "let's write self-indulgent fluff!!!!!" so yeah
> 
> unbetaed, unless being your own beta counts (haha ha), feel free to point out mistakes to me

Bucky is not grumbling. He refuses to grumble. Grumble he will not. So what, he looks like the entire world has personally offended him and done so before breakfast, doesn't mean he's going to rub it in everybody's faces as some people in this tower tend to do. But nah, Bucky isn't that kind of asshole now, is he.

“Aw Barnes, what‘s ruffled your feathers?“ Clint asks, entirely too cheerful for eight am on a Sunday morning. He lets himself fall into the chair next to Bucky, who keeps looking into his coffee mug with a glum expression.

“You don’t get to use bird speak on me, _Hawk_ eye,” he decidedly does not grumble. Only mutters darkly, maybe. "And you know full damn well," he adds, including a bit more showing of teeth than necessary.

Clint shrugs and puts up his feet on the chair on the other side of the communal kitchen table.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Bucky can see the bright pink socks with the ‘they’re taking the Hobbits to Isengard!’ print on them. He takes a few sips of his coffee. Strong. Black. Doing exactly nothing to make him less grumpy and tired. He suppresses a sigh.

“You know,” Clint says, and he can't fool Bucky with the contemplative look for one second, “I wouldn’t have thought it possible, but thank you for proving that even super soldiers need sleep. Makes me feel a hell of a lot better about my fragile and ordinary human body.” He grins. For a second, Bucky considers punching him in the face, but he’s honestly just too tired to invest that sort of energy.

So he decides on a heartfelt “fuck you” instead. Simple and concise. The way his life could’ve been if he hadn’t given in to Steve’s pleading to come live with his rag-tag group of friends. To his disappointment, it doesn’t matter how hard he stares into the coffee mug: it doesn’t hold the explanations for his life choices.

Clint clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “And here I thought last night showed you proper manners,“ he pouts just as Tony stumbles into the kitchen, eyes wide the way they get when he's stared too long at data and wrecked his brain over some extremely difficult improvement that he wanted to get done. Seems like he could join Bucky's club of people who have had a night with little to no sleep.

“Who showed whom proper manners last night and do I even want to know? Of course I want to know, who would I be if I didn't? Certainly not myself.“ He makes grabby hands at the full coffee pot in front of Bucky, who quickly reaches for it and shields it with his metal arm.

“No, you won't drink straight from the pot again.“ Bucky grabs the pot a little firmer. “It's gross. Get a mug first.“

Tony glares at him. „You get a mug first.“

“That makes no fucking sense.“

“Your face makes no fucking sense.“

“What the fuck.“

But Tony has already buried his head in the dishwasher to get a clean mug, and Bucky turns to Clint.

“What's he even saying.“

Clint grins. “Let it go, let it go,“ he singsongs, and Bucky groans and lets his head sink down onto the table.

“Why?“ He asks the table top. “What have I done to deserve this?“

“Did you finally sit him down and showed him 'Frozen'?“ he hears Tony ask, the grin in his voice unmistakeable.

“Yep,“ answers Clint, popping the 'p'. “Also 'Brave' and 'Tangled'. All my favourites. Boy didn't know what hit him, all that brilliance, and that at four in the morning, am I right?“ He ruffles Bucky's hair, which, really?

Bucky straightens up and shoots a death glare at Clint, who doesn't seem even the slightest bit fazed by this.

“You are the worst and there better be a parallel universe where Merida owns your sorry ass on a daily basis.“

Clint's gaze drifts off into the far away distance. “She totally could,“ he sighs dreamily.

Bucky sighs too, definitely not dreamily. His life, his choices.

Tony gives him a look as he steals the coffee pot and fills his mug (the black one that says 'Stark is Coming', because they'd all been there when Tony marathoned all four seasons of Game of Thrones. They tend not to talk about it. There had been very ugly tears.). He even raises his left eyebrow.

“Oh please, are you honestly trying to tell me that you, physically enhanced sort-of-ex assassin, couldn't've just knocked Barton out and left him there on the couch and go do whatever it is you do at night? What is that super serum even good for, huh?“

Before Bucky can repeat his "fuck you", Clint returns back to the current universe, face lit up in delight. “You should have seen him, it was beautiful! There was definitely a yelled 'hell yeah' when fierce lil' Merida showed 'em who's boss. Oh, and then he mouthed along to the entirety of the beauty that is 'Let It Go' and-"

"That song is fucking everywhere!" Bucky interrupts, trying - in vain - to defend his honour. "It's all over the internet and there's... there's memes and shit. I bet you could start singing it in the middle of Times Square and literally everyone would chime in and no one would mind the standstill."

Tony's circled eyes light up like said Times Square, and if he didn't have the coffee in his hands, he'd probably clap them in glee. "A 'Let It Go' flash mob in the middle of Times Square, that is brilliant! Barnes, do you think we could persuade Steve to get back into ice and you thaw him while you set the ball rolling? And then we'd get Thor and Bruce- yes, JARVIS, make a note, we need-"

"Oh my god," Bucky groans and lets his head fall back down on the table. Seems like that's becoming his new best friend. He should probably think of a name. Something like 'The Last Stand', perhaps.

Clint pats him on the back and snaps his fingers. "Hey Stark, lay down on the coffee and the evil scheming, I've got more to tell."

Tony actually shuts up and leans a little forward. "Tell me everything," he fake-whispers, sounding a lot like those girls in that teenager show Darcy had made them watch once, the one about gossiping and rich kids and the like.

Leaning forward as well, Clint is almost lying on the table. "There were tears when Rapunzel and Eugene kissed and he reached for my hand while hugging a couch cushion to his chest." Clint leans back again, grinning smugly. "I got pictures."

Tony holds up his hand, clearly demanding a high-five. "You are quickly becoming my favourite, Barton, keep up the good thinking. This is superb. Tell me, dear Sergeant Barnes, what's it like to have a lot of very emotional feelings thanks to animated film characters?"

Bucky puts on his most terrifying fake-grin (he knows it's terrifying, he's practiced it in front of the mirror for occasions like this one). "You have no soul and there's a glowing thing where your heart should be. Also. I hate you, both of you."

Which is exactly the moment that Steve comes in, back from his morning run and freshly showered, looking as crisp as a day in spring, that bastard. But he's grinning, and that's not a sight that leaves you grumpy; Bucky has first-hand experience of that. The guy looks like the rising sun, standing in the doorway as if posing for some unseen photographer. He's also the only one currently present who looks like he's had a proper night's sleep despite getting up so early. It's not fair, that's what it is.

"Asking permission to enter the den of the sleep deprived." Steve grins at Bucky, and Bucky finds himself smiling back, even if it's less like the sun and more like a star shortly before going out.

Tony excitedly points his finger at Steve, almost stabbing him in the - very, very well defined, and did he shrunk his laundry again - chest. "You, excellent, we need you, we've got a great plan, involving Times Square and music and dancing and I'm thinking firework-"

Steve holds up his hand to stop the avalanche of words that should never be allowed to reach its full indestructible force. "Sorry, but that has to wait until I've got some food, I'm starving."

While Tony mumbles something along the lines of 'yeah, well, what else is new', Steve walks around the table, claps Clint on the shoulder, and then leans down to Bucky, to kiss him on the cheek and maybe nuzzle it, because Steve Rogers is a fucking dork and- woah, wait, what? This is- and Clint and Tony- and- but what- oh god, is he blushing? Is Bucky Barnes blushing because his best friend and maybe-possibly-crush-since-childhood _kissed him on the cheek_? Yep, he is.

And then there's-

Everyone goes still, even Tony, the man whose edges sometimes seem almost blurry from all the energy, stops dead in his tracks. It's that typical 'time is stopping' feeling you get when something happens to you that you did absolutely, not even in your more adventurous dreams, thought would happen.

Bucky sees Tony's eyes widen. "Holy shit, last time I heard this sound was in the 90s when I tried to download 'Quit Playing Games With My Heart' on my old computer and the poor thing couldn't handle it. Almost went up in flames. I'm having the weirdest deja vu right now." Tony's mystified expression changes to mock-horror. "Are you, in fact, secretely the robot we always feared you were, Barnes? Because that sound? That's your arm making the same noises as an overheated outdated computer, and oh look, it fits so well."

Bucky's arm doesn't stop making the 'WHIIIIRRRR' sound as Steve laughs with his whole body, and Bucky is pretty sure it will never stop because goddamnit. For good measure, he flips Tony off with exactly that metal hand that's probably going to be the talk of the tower for a while now.

Then Steve is suddenly back and close up in his personal space, leaning in with a thoughtful look.

"I'm wondering," he begins, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. "If that's what happens after a kiss on the cheek, then what happens if I do this?"

And Bucky can't even make a noise of confusion (or surprise, 'cause he isn't surprised, this is Steve after all), because the next moment Steve's lips are on his and oh. Oh. This is...

"Get a room," Clint groans, but Bucky pretends not to hear it over the roaring 'WHIRR'-ing of his arm.

(Before they can get a room, they'll have to ask Tony to do something about this, Bucky thinks. Because, as useful as it was in this situation, it won't be when he does what he's been wanting to do for quite some time now. He doesn't need the sound of a computer army accompanying him as he goes south on Steve what-an-awful-dork Rogers.)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from (how could it not) "Let It Go" (i didn't intend to write so much about disney films i haven't even seen yet (not all of them at least) but it just kinda happened
> 
> i blame dafna for this because i blame her for everything i do in this fandom (hi i love you)


End file.
